


Do What You Want (With My Body)

by Doc_Rok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, G!P, W!P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega verse Paily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m normally not a fan of G!P Paily but its the only way I could figure out how to do this and make it make some sort of pseudo-scientific sense which my brain needs to write. Also W!P gives me the opportunity to explore both Lady Loving Paily and G!P Paily, which I wanted to experiment with before but couldn’t find a source for it to make sense either. For those of you squicked, there’s no actual sex in this entry, its just the prologue that I typed out very quickly so I could have the story started (the hardest part for me) and share with you guys, so let me know what you think, okay? Also I will be taking prompts for ideas for this story, nothing garenteed but if you have something G!P or non-G!P Paily you want to see, shoot me a prompt and I’ll see if I can fit it in.

It was extremely odd, in society today, that they found each other so young. At least so far as they knew, these things were kept relatively quiet. There was a bit of a stigma on being an Omega, and a reputation to live up to if you happened to be an Alpha so most people didn’t bother advertising it. Most people just dated regularly some even marrying and going their entire lives without finding a match, though mostly that tended to be Alpha/Beta pairs. Most of society considered your status to be a private matter, though like with anything there were strange fringe groups that revolved around the condition.

Still, it was a common enough occurrence that there was plenty of research done on the subject. It was discovered that most of the populace contained the gene that triggered an Alpha, Beta, or Omega trait. So much so that there had even ben specific research done to develop a type of birth control that didn’t interfere with a Beta or Omega going into heat, as previous tests showed this had an adverse psychological effect on the person. They needed to understand how to cope properly when with their mate, or complications arose. All of this, of course, had been figured out decades ago.

As usual the topic of free will came up frequently, some groups trying to convince others that there was no one true mate, but possibly several possible matches. They even went so far as to suggest that the existence of the Betas was due to this phenomenon. That did in fact seem to be the case, but more often than not when one of the matches happened, they tended to stay together. Breaking that type of bond was troublesome and only done in the case of an abusive Alpha or manipulative Beta or Omega.

Still, it was odd for them to find each other so young. Most Omegas didn’t find a mate until at least their early twenties, and some Alpha’s waited even longer. Some only found out they had the gene when medical tests were done. It was a little hard to ignore in their situation, however, and a bit more awkward to go through involving parents, as they were both only 17 and juniors in high school when they met. At first they were hostile to each other, more Paige than Emily but that made sense finding out later. Alpha’s did tend to be more aggressive, and since neither of them had been tested for the gene nor had expected to find a mate at such a young age, they both were surprised when Paige ended up kissing Emily in her car one raining night. They were even more surprised when they weren’t able to stop and ended up fucking furiously in the back of Emily’s car.

The next months were confusing for them both. Paige, as usual, did a lot of research on what was happening to them. Surprisingly their change in, well, everything wasn’t surprising. Something about both their competitiveness made the budding relationship more fun for the both of them. They were surprised, when they were brought to a specialist to discuss the changes happening to both of them, that Emily was in fact an Omega and not a Beta as they’d both thought.

Both of them had blushed brightly when the doctor discussed that part, and both sets of their parents were sent from the room with consent to the doctor to discuss things with them. Apparently it complicated things a bit more. An Alpha/Omega match was fairly rare, usually it was Alpha/Beta or Beta/Omega. Their doctor told them it didn’t change much, just that when she was in heat the pull towards each other would be stronger, harder to ignore. It also meant, since the gene was a biological imperative to, well mate and produce offspring Paige may experience a few changes that Beta/Omega matches didn’t have to worry about.

“I’m aware from my, uh, research…” Paige said blushing.

“Wait, what?” Emily chimed in, surprised Paige had kept something from her. When the doctor saw that Paige was too embarrassed to respond, she broke back into the conversation.

“When a person with the Alpha coding in their DNA ends up finding a mate in someone with the Omega type, the desire to mate and produce offspring reaches its heights. If the Alpha happens to be a female interested in other females, and they mate with an Omega, during the Omega’s heat cycle the urge to produce offspring happens at a biological level to the extent that the Alpha’s biological sex will be partially, temporarily changed while her Omega is in heat. A similar phenomenon is seen in homosexual male Alpha and Omega pairs.”

“So you’re saying…” Emily paused, a little stunned but not entirely put off at the thought when looking at Paige. Thinking, really, all she wanted was to be closer to the girl, to understand her better. They had both talked and decided they weren’t going to be one of those couples that were only together because they were biologically drawn together.

“Yes, whenever you go into heat, Emily, which I’m assuming hasn’t happened yet except for your first time?”

Emily nodded, turning a little red. Paige took her hand and she smiled up at the girl who had turned her world on its head. The doctor continued as if nothing had happened but her question being answered, even though Emily felt her heart jump at the motion.

“When you enter heat, Paige’s body will instinctively know, which is normal, and her lower anatomy will arrange itself so that she is able to impregnate you.” Emily’s eyes got wide at that word, they were way too young and she looked to Paige, who simply calmed her with a smile again.

“Don’t worry, they came up with a way to fix that.”

“When doctor’s first found out about this particular condition, it took some testing but were able to produce a similar birth control to the one used by heterosexual Alpha/Omega pairs. The only side effect is that your heat cycle would be slightly more irregular and depending on the reaction, Paige may not go through a full change until you have both decided to go off of the drug. It only requires one injection every six months.”

“So you mean… Paige will be…” Emily searched for the words.

“Yes, everything about Paige will remain female except for when you are in heat.”

She nodded, almost shyly looking at Paige. They were in this together she wanted to see what her girlfriend thought of the prospect.

When they were walking out of the hospital, they’d had to drive to Philadelphia to see the specialist, Paige had whispered in her ear right before they split up to join their parents in prospective cars.

“Just think, we won’t have to go through the awkwardness of buying our first strap-on!” Emily smacked Paige in the shoulder, making sure their parents didn’t over hear. Then she smiled. If Paige was joking about it then she wasn’t as freaked out as she thought she would be, which put Emily at ease as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while writing Chapter 2 (Yes it is partially done) that there may be some triggering/possibly misconstrued… thingies…so I’m going to put this here and possibly in the warnings dependent on the status of the chapter (really this has more to do with Chapter 2). Many of us that are active in the community are aware that sex and gender and sexuality all move on separate sliding scales. However, I want you guys to remember that the characters in this story are 18 and in HIGH SCHOOL and likely don’t have the education in the matter we do. There may be things thought or said by the characters in this story that may seem insensitive, please PLEASE keep in mind that I am writing from the point of view of a 18 year old girl who is having something very strange happen to her and her lover.
> 
> Things may be thought or said that do not necessarily reflect my views on the matter (such as Emily wondering if she’s still gay if she desires Paige while she has different anatomy). These are things that I believe a teenager in a small town with little access to wider thinking circles would be bothered by, and does not reflect my thoughts on the subject (as my thoughts on the subject are ‘identify however the fuck you want I don’t care’). Unless specifically stated, and I want to say this clearly, none of the characters in this story identify as *trans (I say specifically stated because who fucking knows a trans character might pop out of my head into the story at some point), the idea I’m going for with what is happening to Paige is more of an inter-sex thing but also keep in mind that this is very much an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC! So do not judge by our societies standards, because the one in which this story takes place is slightly different.
> 
> It is also a W!P FIC so I will be EXPLORING things such as the sex, gender and sexuality scales, its kinda the whole point of me doing this other than me wanting to write something a bit different but still super smutty. ;) I very much want to see where this takes me in exploring gender as a whole. Seeing the background of the characters there may also be other discussion of triggering material. If you are triggered by anything that happens in here feel free to not read and also SEND ME A MESSAGE letting me know if there is a specific tag you would like added so that you can avoid that trigger and possibly read the chapters that do not include it. I can’t be psychic and guess everyone’s issues but I will try my best to keep any triggering issues under a tag so it can be filtered out.

Being teenagers, it was hard for them to keep their hands off each other in the first place, and the doctor had explained their sex drives would be slightly higher than normal now that they had met and formed a pair bond. Their parents were basically told it was an odd situation for them to form a bond so early but it did happen, and to just let it run its course as long as it didn’t get in the way of their everyday life. So it didn’t really concern Emily when she felt a little on edge one morning several months after the visit to the doctors. She’d kind of had a constant itch to be around Paige since they’d first been together in her car months ago, and if she really wanted to admit it they were drawn together even before that, just as rivals.

Paige however, that same morning definitely knew something was wrong. Or, not wrong exactly but not exactly normal, the doctor she had been seeing told her to expect some discomfort or even pain when Emily went into heat. The transition wasn’t fast, parts of her body were moving around and re-arranging themselves. She automatically assumed that that was the problem when she woke up, frustrated, with an almost pain between her legs.

What she didn’t expect to find however, was that the change had happened overnight, while she slept, and had managed to not wake her up apparently. The almost pain originated from the tent in her sheets. She sat up, staring for a second, before groaning and falling backwards.

“Seriously?”

She’d had to jack herself off twice in the shower before her little visitor calmed down, and Paige wondered exactly how she was going to control herself all day around Emily. Fortunately she’d had compression shorts bought, as suggested by their doctor, after they realized what would eventually be happening to her. She was also a bit confused, as she picked up her phone to rush out the door to school, and had no frantic messages from Emily.

Everything seemed fine until lunchtime, which was the first time she was able to see Emily since she had been late to school this morning. Their texts that day had been normal. Paige didn’t know how to mention her little surprise this morning, figuring that it was best left for an in person discussion. Emily was fine until Paige walked in the room, and she felt an unexpected wave of arousal hit her so hard she had to grip the bench to keep from doubling over. Then she caught Paige’s eye immediately and the wave hit her again.

“Emily, are you okay?”

“Em…”

“Where are you going?”

“I just remembered, I had lunch plans with Paige.” Emily rattled off to her friends, while quickly gathering her things. Paige was walking towards them, and it wasn’t exactly a lie. Paige had agreed to eat with Emily and her friend this morning. “We haven’t had a lot of alone time lately, so…” She trailed off as Paige reached them, grabbing her girlfriends hand and pulling her out the doors and down the hall. She even ignored Spencer’s demand for information, something that she rarely did.

Paige just kind of followed along, raising an eyebrow and hoping those compression shorts were worth the uncomfortable feeling she was getting being this close to Emily. She had time enough to register that they were in the swim teams locker room, which was completely empty at this time of day, and being shoved against a locker as Emily’s lips attacked hers.

Paige let out a growl into the kiss, instinctively flipping their positions around so that Emily was the one pressed against the lockers. It took a few minutes of their tongues wrestling and Paige restraining herself, with great willpower, from ripping Emily’s shirt off before they both pulled back, Paige panting and Emily’s eyes glazed over a little bit.

“I’m sorry, Paige, I don’t know what…”

“Shhh. Its okay babe, you’re in heat it happens.”

“I’m… how did you kno…” Emily’s words trail off as her eyes get wide and she looks at Paige, who simply nods.

“It was there when I woke up this morning, apparently I slept through the transition.”

“But you don’t look like…”

“Compression shorts. They’re good but… uncomfortable.” She pulled a face, mostly to break the tension. Her cock was hard and restrained and it wasn’t the most comfortable thing but she could deal with it until later. Before she knew it Emily had unbuttoned her jeans and snaked her hand inside, groaning when she felt through the shorts.

“Em…babe…not here…” She groaned. Their first time like this wasn’t going to be in a locker room if she had any say in it.

“Can I just… I know we talked and said if this happened we would wait but I just need… fuck I don’t even know I just need _something…”_ Emily pushed her back until she was sitting down on the bench behind her, and Paige thought she was going to come at the sight of Emily sinking to her knees. Apparently ‘submissive’ in the doctors term’s had simply meant needy. She should stop Emily, she really should, but the private discussions she’d had with the doctor and the specialist shrink she’d started seeing after finding out about this new ‘change’ had cautioned her, if they didn’t bleed off some of the tension they could end up in a more embarrassing situation with both of them losing their ability to control themselves. So she just groaned and threw her head back when Emily’s hands pushed down her shorts just enough to reach inside and pull her out. She wasn’t complaining, not only did it feel a thousand times better to not be confined, the look on Emily’s face and the feel of her hand around her cock completely taking her out of the fact that they were in the school locker room.

“Wow, baby, you’re…”

“I’m what?” Paige said, in a bit of a haze. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to this sometimes having a dick thing, and she wasn’t sure she wanted too. She and Emily had done a rather lot of things in their time together, hence their lack of awkwardness here, but it felt different and she wasn’t sure if it was because of her new appendage or because of the amplified tension she could sense coming off of Emily and herself.

“You’re big…” Emily said in this kind of awed voice, and Paige raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t really thought about it before, it hadn’t particularly been a concern of hers, but looking down and seeing Emily’s hand wrapped around her she realized she had to be at least seven to eight inches long with a good sized girth… she couldn’t guess but knowing how tight Emily usually was they were in for it tonight.

Then she felt Emily’s lips wrap around her head and she lost track of what all she was thinking about, the only thing she was aware of was the suction on her tip and Emily’s hand stroking her up and down, she tangled her fingers in Emily’s hair, not to direct but more to have some kind of anchor. She tried to keep her sounds down, though Emily moaning around her wasn’t exactly helping, particularly when she started to take her deeper into her mouth. It was kind of like the first time Emily had eaten her out but spread out over more space.

Then it was happening, and it was a strange feeling. She was still _cumming_ but she felt her load shoot up through her and into Emily’s mouth. When she came back to herself she was about to apologize for not warning her, but Emily was busy cleaning herself up, with a satisfied smile on her face. She brushed off a little droplet of white from the corner of her mouth and licked it off her finger, causing Paige to groan again.

She had Emily against the lockers again before she had a chance to think, unbuttoning her pants and really not giving a fuck anymore if someone saw them because she was going to at least get Emily off after she’d gotten off, when she felt a hand on top of hers. She looked up and Emily shook her head.

“I can’t.” She said though the words were obviously pained. “I mean, fuck I want you too but I can’t… I won’t be able to stop and you’re big, and were in the locker room…” Usually it was Paige with the babbling problem, but she shut Emily up with a kiss. One Emily clearly didn’t want to end.

“Look.” She said when she pulled back and Emily’s head was thrown back against the locker. It was driving Paige crazy because that was the look Emily always got during sex when she was so aroused she was out of her mind, and Paige hadn’t even really touched her yet. “Here’s what were gonna do. We’ve already missed fourth period… if we can both manage to act sane for the next two hours, and apparently avoid the fuck out of each other, my parents are already gone for the weekend. We’ll go back to my house, and I will take care of you.” She brushed the sweaty hair away from Emily’s face. “Text your dad you’re staying at my house tonight.” It had already been agreed upon that to avoid awkwardness in the future, whenever the girls felt they needed alone time they just had to inform their parents where they would be, so long as she and Paige were both on the birth control shots. Their parents didn’t like it at first, but after talking with the doctor it was decided it was best.

“Do you think you can act normal for the next two hours?” Emily nodded, whimpering a little. As much as it pained Paige she buttoned the girl’s jeans again, and tucked herself back into her shorts and jeans (a feat since she could already feel herself getting hard again, but she had the distinct feeling that if Emily knew that, they wouldn’t be leaving this locker room for a while). She walked her out of the locker room, a death grip on her hand until they had to part ways with an extremely chaste kiss that clearly both of them wanted to deepen but avoided for fear of loss of control.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual smut is in the next chapter but this will motivate me to finish it and there’s some fun lead up.

Emily was going out of her mind, even if it was only two hours until she and Paige got to be together. It was a strange feeling, it really had just started out as feeling on edge in the morning but since she’d pulled Paige into the locker room she couldn’t keep her mind off of her girlfriend.

The feelings running through her, for fucks sake she could practically feel her clit pounding ever since she’d reached into Paige’s jeans and it had taken all of her willpower to stop the girl from getting her off, made her even more confused. She was gay. Really, REALLY gay, she and Paige had been over that several times. So shouldn’t she be more concerned that her _girlfriend_ was currently sporting anatomy that should be the antithesis of what she were attracted to since she was _gay._ Though she _did_ enjoy sex with Paige before, more than enjoyed, it’s just she hadn’t felt like _this_.

In the end, by the time she wandered into sixth period in an even worse daze than she had been in after the locker room, she finally just decided that it was _Paige_ that was turning her on, and what was below her belt didn’t really matter because _damn_ could she not wait the next hour pretending to pay attention in class. She also wasn’t sure she could drive in the state she was in right now, which was another problem all together. Somehow, Paige managed to read her mind, something the girl had been good at since the beginning of their relationship and had solved many a problem, and sent her a text in the middle of their last class, which they thankfully did not have together.

_Hey baby, how are you? –P <3_

_Fine. Distracted. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to make it to your house like this, my mind refuses to go anywhere but… well… you know… -Em_

Paige smiled, she found it endearing that Emily could still be embarrassed, over a text message, about their sex life. Though, to give credit, this was a bit of an extraneous situation. She wasn’t usually sitting in sixth period happy for the compression shorts hiding her otherwise very obvious, and uncomfortable, erection.

_It’s fine babe, I drove today we can go back to my place and I’ll drive you back to your car after we… calm down. –P <3_

Calm down, Emily almost smirked at that phrasing. The feelings coursing through her right now, the ones she was trying to hide from the rest of her last period class, left her feeling as if she’d never calm down. Then there was that nagging question in the back of her mind. She’d gone down on Paige earlier. In the locker room, and gave absolutely no fucks if anyone walked in on them. It wasn’t just that she’d not cared, it was the fact that she had _enjoyed herself_. She’d known, even if she’d been in denial for fucking ever, that she was gay since she was a kid. There was just something about girls that was… softer. More appealing, but she’d given head to Paige when she’d had… distinctly not girl parts.

But Paige was still a girl. That much hadn’t changed. Outwardly Paige looked exactly the same. Inside she was the same person. It’s just that she had different parts than she had yesterday (when they had been fooling around and Emily had enjoyed herself just as much as in that locker room earlier today). So… did all of this make her bisexual now? Or something else; was it just Paige she was attracted too, and it didn’t matter what parts were where? She still found other girls pretty, and sexually appealing even though she hadn’t had any serious thoughts of pursuing any of them since she’d found Paige.

Emily jumped, and then groaned. The bell signaling that school was over rang, and her mind suddenly snapped back to her extreme discomfort. She felt like Paige had been teasing her for hours, but they hadn’t seen each other since lunch. She felt herself clench, her body wanting something, wanting Paige, and she blushed even though she knew none of the other students in the class could possibly know.

She made her way to Paige’s car quickly, avoiding the other girls tactfully. If they didn’t see her after class then she wouldn’t have to keep up a conversation with these feelings flowing through her, something that would be extremely uncomfortable. She leaned against the passenger door, letting her head slide back. She groaned again, her hands had started shaking; and just as she was thinking if she didn’t see Paige soon she might crack and have to find a place to take care of herself, she felt hands at her waist and familiar lips descending upon hers. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know it was Paige, as her hands slipped over the other girl’s shoulder and behind her neck to hold her in the kiss for a few seconds longer. She moaned into the kiss as Paige pressed her against the car, and the compression shorts and baggy pants might hide her girlfriends arousal but she could feel it through the layers of fabric and she felt her knees buckle slightly at the thought of Paige not only grinding against her but finally possibly sliding inside her…

“Get in the car.” She’d never heard Paige growl like that outside of the bedroom but fuck, did Emily enjoy it. The fact that it was very clearly an order also had Emily having to steady herself as Paige punched the unlock button on her keychain and she was finally allowed to sit and, for the most part, stop hiding her arousal.

Paige was starting the car as she looked over.

“You okay baby?”

Emily’s answer, as they pulled out of the parking spot and moved through the lot, was simply a whimper. The feelings rushing through her were overpowering now that Paige was next to her. Her clit was swollen and pressing against the seam of her jeans and she could feel her pussy contracting, as if it was trying to pull something inside that wasn’t there yet.

“I need words, Emy, kinda driving here.” Paige’s voice was clipped, not quite annoyed. Rather than being angry or offended, as she might normally be, the tone just sent another spike of arousal through her. This side of Paige was hot and she was already on fire.

“I-fuck I just need you.” Emily normally only seriously cursed in the bedroom, and the response sent Paige’s brain into a tailspin. Granted most of her blood had collected elsewhere so she was already spinning. Paige clinched her jaw. If this wasn’t the first time, and she wasn’t determined to make it comfortable for both of them she was sure she’d have pulled the car over already. Something told her Emily wouldn’t object to that. Maybe it was the whimpering, and the fact that Emily, in an uncharacteristically bold move, had slipped her hand down between her legs. Granted it was over the jeans, but she was very clearly rubbing herself.

“Goddamn. I know, Emy. We’re almost there.” Paige was glad she lived closer to the school than Emily and it was her parents out of town this weekend. She likely wouldn’t have made it all the way to Emily’s house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Smutty chapter number one. Let me know if you guys like it, this is my firs time posting a W!P (I’ve written them before but never posted, and never written a Paily one…)  
> Also yeah I’m being a bitch with the cliffhangers I’m sorry its just how the story is going in my head…

The door banged open as the girls fell inside. Emily had nearly attacked her with a kiss as she was fumbling to get the door open. The rest of the drive had been torture, even though it had only been a few minutes having Emily sitting beside her, rubbing herself shamelessly and talking about how much she wanted her drove her the rest of the way to losing control. As soon as they were inside, and the door shut she pressed Emily against the wall next to it, dropping her keys on the floor and forgetting about the backpacks that had been left in the car.

Emily was out of her mind, clearly wanting more than she was getting though she had slipped back into passive actions as Paige claimed dominance. Their tongues slid together, Emily letting out an unabashed moan, as Paige reached her hand up Emily’s shirt and straight under her bra to pinch at already hardened nipples. Emily simply whined and pressed her hips more tightly against Paige’s. In a move she was surprised she pulled off, Emily had slipped one leg around her hip and with her free hand Paige guided the other around to meet it, Emily breaking the kiss for a moment and gasping as she felt Paige through her shorts and pants, pressing her hips back into the wall.

Paige took that opportunity to lean her head down and capture a nipple in her mouth, Emily letting out a string of gasped curses at the action.

“Paige… Paige I can’t… I need you…need you to…” Paige captured Emily’s lips again, knowing what was going to come out of her mate’s mouth and knowing if she heard it they’d end up fucking against the wall, which wasn’t what she wanted for their first time like this. Not that she’d object if they were ever in this situation again (which was extremely likely). So in a move she was surprised, and thankful to countless hours of practice on several year round sports for, she managed to pull back from the wall and maneuver them into her room without letting go of Emily or breaking their kiss.

She deposited Emily on the bed, and with a protest from the other girl turned around to kick the door shut and pull her shirt off. She’d barely gotten back to stand between Emily’s spread legs when she felt hands on her belt, pulling and tugging at it, and she noticed that Emily had already done away with her own shirt and bra. Then they were kissing again as Paige led Emily back on to the bed into a more comfortable position, lowering herself slowly on top of the beautiful girl beneath her as she threw her own bra across the room. She wanted to stop and take a moment to look at Emily but she was too worked up, her shorts were too tight and she could feel the urgency coming off of Emily.

She pulled Emily’s pants and underwear off in one fluid motion, sitting up and sliding them off before lowering herself back down to capture the girl in a kiss again. Emily was holding on to her shoulder for dear life with one hand while helping to rid Paige of her jeans with the other. Paige could feel herself throbbing, aching to be in Emily but she was trying to keep the pace, if not slow, at least manageable.

The closer they got the more Emily felt like she was on fire. Paige kicked off her jeans, now only in her compression shorts, which Emily was going to remove next before she felt Paige press against her core while still in them. She threw her head back as Paige grinded down on her. The shorts might go a long way in hiding Paige’s newly acquired appendage from the public but they did nothing to hide it from Emily as she felt it ground against her pussy.

“The shorts are…harder to take off…” Paige panted between kisses on Emily’s neck, still grinding against Emily, her erection feeling trapped and wonderful at the same time now that she was grinding it in an almost unconscious motion against her mate.

“Ahhh…Fuck I don’t care… Take them off, get them off…” The thought of Paige finally pushing inside her had gotten trapped in Emily’s head, and that coupled with the pressure on her clit and the hand teasing her breast right now was making her want to beg, something that had literally never happened between them before. Usually they switched up roles, but tonight Emily was extremely needy and apparently incapable of doing anything about it but asking and grinding up into Paige.

The change in behavior had set off Paige’s primal mode, wanting to give Emily exactly what she was asking for.

Paige groaned, standing up and taking a deep breath as Emily watched her from the bed. Her girlfriends hand had nearly immediately moved between her legs to continue circling her clit as she watched Paige take another breath and pull the clinging shorts off and kick them away. She saw Emily stop teasing herself for just a moment, and lick her lips in anticipation. Paige, oddly, didn’t feel shy, as she had thought that she would. Rather she felt a bit empowered by the way Emily was looking at her. First eyes scanning up and down her body, clearly enjoying what she saw, and then focusing on the relieved hardness between her legs; Paige let out another growl and lunged at Emily’s lips again. She reached down between them, knowing that in Emily’s head she was ready but questioning whether her body was or not.

“Damn. You’re soaked.”

“Have been for hours…” Emily replied, panting as Paige took some of the abundant wetness from Emily’s center and bringing it up to circle her clit. “I almost didn’t make it through c-class…”

Emily’s voice faltered yet again when she felt Paige slide a finger inside her, testing to see if she was ready. Emily whimpered as Paige groaned, feeling, if possible, even more blood rush to her new appendage.

“I’m ready… Paige I’m ready, please don’t make me wait any more…” The look in Emily’s eyes was desperate, and as much as she wanted to play with and tease her mate she knew now wasn’t the time. Emily wanted her inside. They would have plenty of time later to tease and torture each other, but Emily’s lack of control and neediness right now was turning her on beyond belief.

For Emily’s part she didn’t know what to do or think about the feelings coursing through her. Not only was her clit hard and screaming for attention she could _feel_ herself ready to take in Paige. As the girl above her spread her legs wider Emily whimpered, she felt open and exposed, but also tight and throbbing. She reached her hand down to grip Paige, and it was then she realized just how big her girlfriend was. It excited her, but also frustrated her because she knew they would have to go slow at first and all she wanted out of life right now was for Paige to slam all the way inside her until they both came undone.

“Oh fuck…” It was then that the thought of Paige cuming inside her entered her mind, surprisingly for the first time and she felt herself lose her breath at the thought. That’s what her body was craving, and she could feel it in the back of her mind. That little irrational part of herself that made her wish, even though they were still in high school and still had way too much of their lives to live, that they hadn’t taken the shots and Paige could get her pregnant right now. She didn’t know why, it was confusing as fuck because the thought was a really, really bad idea the rational part of her knew, but her body was buzzing at the thought.

“Okay baby, okay…” Paige responded, she didn’t know what had gone on inside her girlfriends head but the stroking she had been doing on her new little friend became more frantic, and Emily pulled her to her entrance, Paige letting out a curse as she felt herself pressed against her girl’s scorching opening. She brushed sweaty hair back from Emily’s forehead, and she swore she’d never seen something more arousing than Emily’s eyes, almost black from lust, legs spread for her and practically begging to be fucked.

“I’m gonna have to go slow baby… we didn’t know how big I was gonna be and I don’t want to hurt you, okay?” Paige’s voice was purposefully calm. She had to keep control in this situation until she was sure Emily was okay because Emily had already become lost to the sensations that were overtaking her body, and from what the doctor she spoke to told her; Emily was only going to become increasingly enthralled the further they went.

Emily nodded, looking Paige in the eyes as she pressed against her a little harder, Emily’s hand still guiding her, starting to build enough pressure that she could slowly slide inside. They hadn’t exactly had time to measure but there was at least a good seven inches she had to slide into Emily and she was thick too. Emily had never taken more than three fingers from her, so Paige was fairly worried.

To Paige’s surprise Emily was aroused enough that with a moderate amount of pressure, which she felt Emily panting and trying and failing to relax during, the head of her cock slid in with fairly little resistance. Her eyes widened a little at the feel of the vice like heat that surrounded her head.

“Oh my god…” It came out of Emily’s mouth in a whisper, as Paige tried to focus and get her vision, which had blurred out from the feeling, back in line. “More, Paige please…”.

“I will Emy, we gotta go slow remember?” Paige answered in a rough voice. Emily nodded, the stretch just from the small part of Paige that had entered her, was bordering on painful, and even though she didn’t care, she knew Paige would. Paige would take care of her. She relaxed back into the pillows again trying to keep her breathing even as Paige slid another inch inside her. She took her hand off of her girlfriends cock, as she no longer needed the guidance and brought it around to Paige’s shoulder where she held on for dear life. Her other hand was already twisted in the bedspread she was laying on top of.

Paige groaned, as each little bit she pushed inside caused Emily to make a little whining noise. She’d had to stop a few times, wondering if her mate was in pain, but each time she was answered with a frantic ‘No don’t stop, don’t stop…’.

Emily groaned when Paige bottomed out inside her, feeling full and content but also feeling the nagging need for friction on her inner walls. Paige had been rubbing her clit intermittedly, trying to distract her from any pain that might have been present. Emily whimpered again, wanting nothing more than for Paige to pound her hard and fast until her mate spilled her seed inside of her, but knowing they would have to work up to that pace. Her brain had gone fuzzy and all she could concentrate on was how full she felt, how she could feel Paige throbbing inside her. 

“Oh god…” Paige was still rubbing her clit, lighting but it didn’t really matter Emily was so sensitive, and Paige’s cock was throbbing inside her. “Oh god, baby please move…” She needed friction, needed Paige’s whole body moving against hers. Moving inside her.

Paige just smirked and continued to play with her clit, she could feel the reaction her mates body had to the small movement of her hand on the tiny bud she manipulated so well all around her. Emily’s voice was pained and breathless. She knew, somehow, that Emily was going to come soon. She also knew, instinctively, that Emily was just going to get more needy and desperate after that.

Emily couldn’t figure out why, at first, Paige simply smirked down at her and continued to torture her by playing with her insanely sensitive clit. Then a ripple went through her and Emily jerked her hips, just slightly, and gasped. Paige groaned but kept flicking the little bud under her fingers. It happened again, and then again and the third time Emily felt Paige meet the thrust. It was the first taste she had of Paige really moving inside her, and she suddenly realized how full she felt and how deep Paige was reaching inside of her.

She didn’t have much time to think about it though, she could only manage to gasp her mates name and grip her shoulder tighter. Paige laughed, though it was cut with a groan, as she took her hand away from Emily’s mound to better position herself on the bed. Their pace was still slow but Paige was pulling out slightly more now and Emily felt herself losing control, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as the thrusts continued. She shuddered when she came down and felt Paige still moving inside her. Usually she was too sensitive to keep going but tonight the orgasm just made her feel even more teased.

For her part, Paige gritted her teeth, keeping herself moving inside Emily while her walls clamped down on her and her mate let out sounds that should be _fucking illegal_ but something kept her moving, helping Emily through the orgasm and grinning down at her as they started to move together again and Emily opened her eyes, which were dazed and still desperate.

“More. Again…” Emily panted. She needed more. She wanted to feel Paige moving in her forever.

And fuck, did Paige actually feel _bigger_ now? Or was she just tighter? Fuck, it didn’t matter it felt too good.

“Yes, baby, again…” Paige laughed, loving seeing Emily like this, completely lost to any part of the world that wasn’t her.

“Faster, please? Harder?” Emily asked, looking up at Paige with questioning eyes and the absolute submission she saw there seemed to flip a switch in her mind. It wasn’t just that Emily was letting go, letting her take control; they switched up rolls in the bedroom frequently, though sometimes after a little bit of a contest to see who gave in first. It was the trust there, the fact that Emily wasn’t just helpless to her, but that she was _enjoying it._ Emily rarely gave up control this much, so much as to ask for her to move faster and harder rather than demanding it. The fact that she trusted Paige to know when enough was enough, and that they were nowhere _near_ enough right now; Paige’s answer was to pull out quicker and slam back into her girlfriend hard.

“Oh god…” Paige pulled out and slammed back inside again, this time Emily pressing upwards as their hips met in a crash that left a scream stuck in the back of Emily’s throat. “Yes. Fuck. Harder.” Emily voice was strained, and Paige felt, along with the rush of power that flew through her, a rush of protective love. She wouldn’t hurt Emily, ever, and they both knew it.

Their movements were in sync, if becoming a little irregular, and Paige felt Emily tightening on her again. She knew this time she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from coming undone, and she rested her forehead on Emily’s as they practically rutted together, their breath becoming one. Paige letting out little, quiet, grunts and Emily crying out every time their hips met.

Paige was hard, and she could feel her girlfriend’s cock throbbing as it forced its way inside her increasingly tight pussy. She was gonna come again, and she wanted to warn Paige this time, to let her know but there wasn’t time anymore in between the meeting of their hips. Emily only had enough time to gasp in another breath before Paige slammed back inside her, causing her to let out a loud moan or short curse as the head of her mate’s cock had managed to find a spot in side her that left shocks running through her, and then she was coming again. This time though the thrusts stopped, as if Paige’s cock was trapped within her and she shuddered.

Paige, for her part, didn’t even try to keep herself from coming undone, Emily’s pussy was like a vice and it all but milked her. She groaned, gasping out Emily’s name as she tried to keep from collapsing on top of her. Paige wasn’t sure exactly how much of herself she spilled into Emily, but it was definitely more than when she had taken care of herself in the shower that morning.

Emily groaned, suddenly feeling something warm filling her up inside as she came down from her high, and she gasped at the realization that Paige had just ejaculated inside her. She moaned, the irrational wish that they weren’t on the birth control shot welling up inside her again, and feeling like she wanted more. As if, the more of Paige’s come she managed to get inside her the less it would matter that, for Alpha’s and Omega’s, the shot they had taken so far had a 100 percent accuracy rate.

The idea of Paige filling her up again mixed with her still unsated need to be fucked causing her to start moving her hips in hopes to get Paige aroused again. What she found when she did caused her to gasp and Paige to groan. She didn’t stop her movements.

“You’re still hard…” Emily whispered, groaning as Paige also came back to herself and almost without a beat started moving within her again.

“Yup.” Paige panted, the realization that she’d just left part of herself inside of Emily dawning on her as well and it causing her to completely brush past the fact that she’d come and hadn’t softened… the same thing had happened this morning in the shower so she didn’t have the surprise Emily exhibited. She just wanted to do it again, wanted to keep moving inside her mate as long as she could manage it.

“You’re still hard… oh god…” Emily’s eyes rolled back as Paige hit that spot yet again. “Oh god… baby please…”

“Please what, Em?” Paige’s orgasm addled brain needed more direction. Faster? Harder? She could do both but needed to know what Emily wanted. Needed to do as Emily wanted.

“Uhn…fuck…c-cum…cum in me again. Please baby I need more…”


End file.
